


midtone

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'cause you shouldn't gloss over someone unlearning racist behaviour, 'volume 1.5', F/F, nor rob yourself of the chance to have a whole year to develop all sorts of bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Weiss seeks help.





	midtone

Two days after coming back to Beacon, Weiss drags you to the library.

You protest at first—you’ve plenty of work to catch up on—but she brushes them off. “It’ll be fast, Blake, you can spare a few minutes to help.”

“How can I judge that when you haven’t even told me why we’re down here?”  You have to quicken your pace to keep from stumbling; Weiss has you by your wrist and eyes trained ahead, which parts the clusters of students in the halls. For her height, her stride sure stretches long.

She doesn’t answer until old shelves cast you in shadow, books thick and thin wreathing them. She stops halfway along one, turns to you, and says, “I need your help finding some history books.”

You blink once, twice, then sigh. “Really, Weiss, is that it? You could’ve just asked a librarian—”

“None of whom are Faun, Blake.” She draws herself up, holds your eyes. “I wanted to come to you first for this.”

She wanted you to know she was taking this seriously, in other words. At first you have no response—it’s hard to separate the cocktail of thought pouring through. Eventually you manage a nod, though you have to comment. “Could’ve just asked for a book list, then.”

Weiss huffs. “I didn’t just drag you here for that. Here—” And glancing at the shelves, she pulls one small paperback from its place and offers it. “—for you.”

The title reads simply,  _Integration_. “What…?”

“You have the most receptive one, I think. Semblance. And how Ruby or Yang might use Dust along with their own is relatively straightforward. If they manage to pay attention, I could probably manage to teach them in a hands on manner.” Weiss’ eyes return to the shelves, fingers running along spines. “For you though, you have the basic attention span to read up on the topic and understand the finer details. Knowing that should allow greater creativity with your abilities.”

“…You willing to give lessons, Weiss? Or are you going to leave me on my own with only a dusty old book for guidance?”

Catching your jest, she rolls her eyes. “I suppose if you ask nicely I’ll help you too.” She pauses, uncertainty lit in her eyes, before adding, “In exchange, I hope you’d help me to understand the books you recommend as well.”

You nod, contentment settled under your breast, and motion for her to follow.


End file.
